Patches (Online)/Patch 2.1.5
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online: Tamriel Unlimited v2.1.5 is an incremental patch that fixes a number of known issues from the latest update including your UI scaling being reset, Crown Store consumable scaling, missing fires in Veteran White-Gold Tower, and more. The size of this patch is approximately 275MB. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, DLC GAME PACK Combat & Gameplay Dungeons & Group Content Exploration & Itemization Imperial City UI FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE-GAME PATCH Art & Animation Combat & Gameplay Crown Store Exploration & Itemization Quests & Zones UI FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, DLC GAME PACK Combat & Gameplay World Werewolf *Fixed an issue where you could become stuck in the Werewolf Transformation animation when entering a Sanctuary location. Dungeons & Group Content Dungeons Imperial City Prison (Normal & Veteran) *Fixed an issue where you occasionally could not attack the Lord-Warden's Shades. Fixed an issue where the Lord-Warden's Shadow Orb ability could unintentionally be interrupted. Veteran Dungeons Veteran White-Gold Tower *The fires in the Adjudicator's cages will once again be lit. Exploration & Itemization Achievements *Updated the text for the following achievements to reference "gain" rather than "kill." This means that Tel Var Stones found from containers also officially count as possible ways to get these achievements (they always did, but the text did not reflect this). **Windfall Profits **Sudden Spoils **Big Score Achievement *No Prison Can Hold Me: This achievement now starts when you enter The Bastion in Veteran Imperial City Prison. **Known Issue: The text for this achievement still needs to be updated. Item Sets *Phoenix: Fixed an issue where you could get stuck in a loop triggering this item set's ability. Imperial City General *The event found in the Temple District will now reset quicker if the hostile actors become stuck. *The quest "Knowledge is Power" can now only be shared with player characters who have completed the quest "City on the Brink." Tel Var Stones *Fixed an issue where Tel Var Stone containers could not be opened by non-Veteran Rank player characters. UI General *You can no longer select the White-Gold Tower or Imperial City Prison in the Grouping Tools if you do not have access to the Imperial City DLC Game Pack. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE-GAME PATCH Art & Animation General *Fixed an issue that was causing some large assets, such as Dark Anchors, to appear in unintended areas. Combat & Gameplay General *You can now use the group finder to queue for Imperial City and Craglorn at Veteran Rank 16. *Chain Pull and Dragon Leap range suppression abilities can no longer be purged. Sorcerer Storm Calling *Lightning Form: Adjusted the visual effects for the impact of this ability to improve overall game performance. World Werewolf *Fixed an issue where you could become stuck in the Werewolf Transformation animation if silenced while transforming. Monster Abilities Titan *Fire Blast now generates a path of flame directly in front of where it was cast, not where the Titan happens to be facing. Crown Store General *Crown Store consumables will now scale their effects with Veteran Ranks beyond VR14. *Fixed an issue where Crown Store consumable items incorrectly stated they would cease scaling at a certain level. Exploration & Itemization General *Fixed an issue where you were unable to use additional potions while an ability was being cast. Quests & Zones Craglorn *Uzuruz's Ethereal Flame ability will now cause continuous damage over time as originally intended. UI General *Fixed an issue where the option to scale your UI would revert back to the default size after changing zones. *Fixed an issue that would prevent you from jumping to group members that were located in dungeons. Addons *Fixed an issue that was causing the game to crash when using certain addons to automatically stack items of the same type. Compass Fixed an issue where a large quest area pin would occasionally reappear and get stuck on the compass. Fixed an issue where POI icons would occasionally flash on the compass after exiting a delve. Category:Online: Post Launch Updates Category:Online: Patches